


Deviation

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Service Top, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: During a few particularly stressful weeks, Vex ends up unable to come. Percy is there to help.A rare venture into service top Percy





	Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to NotAFicWriter for beta-reading and for your vital role in shaping the concept of this fic!

Vex is, Percy has realized, very good at making herself come. She knows the angles she likes, the way she wants him to touch her, and tells him. Which makes the fact that Vex has been unable to climax for nearly the past month particularly odd. It’s not for lack of trying. At first, at the end of each long day, they tumble into bed. They move together, first with her riding him, and then with him over her, but it’s the same. Once, he goes down on her until his jaw almost gives out. That time, Vex has angry tears in her eyes as she pushes his head away. She at least has done them both the favor of not faking it. Afterward, she collapses with a frustrated sound and curls in on herself. She lets him kiss her hair and her neck, but there’s tension in her shoulders and spine. A tension he cannot unravel. 

“Vex,” he whispers to her, “Vex’ahlia… what can I do?”

She grabs the extra pillow and hugs it to her, still angled away from him. “I just want to sleep.”

Percy tries not to let it get to him. Things happen. He’s only mortal, and all the rest. But, well. With Highsummer approaching and the whole of Whitestone readying itself for the first celebration after the city’s return to prosperity, it’s eating at him. Everywhere he looks, there are amorous glances, people buying gifts for loved ones, ahead of the festival, bonfires being built. They’re meant to celebrate light and joy and fertility and new life, and while they’re more than ready to introduce their firstborn to the festivities— He’s not sure he can stand there while everyone leaps over fires to bless their unions while he cannot help his wife come.

Vex has been busy. Her company of hunters has expanded over the last year, and she keeps going to the Parchwood to train with them. When she gets back, there are papers, finances to put in order, requests to review, the business of the temple to discuss. There’s their daughter, eight months old and _ finally _ sleeping through the night although both of them keep waking out of habit anyway. And then, of course, there are preparations and dress fittings for the bloody stupid celebration. Percy cannot watch those. Vex usually _ loves _ dressing up, and seeing her glaring at the mirror while the seamstress nervously sticks pins into the skirt meant to compliment her white armor _ hurts _. 

So he goes and tinkers. Percy knows, logically, that the solution to every problem does not lie somewhere in his workshop. This time, though, he thinks he may be able to work something up. During the hours Vex spends in the forest, he retreats to his project, fiddling with tiny bits and parts and trying to come up with a decent way to bring the whole thing up. 

Highsummer passes in a predictable blaze of thick heat. They don’t light the bonfires, at least, until the sun goes down. By then, Vex is frowning and tugging at her armor. Percy has the good fortune to be dressed in thin linen and as few layers as are acceptable. He holds their daughter, rocking her gently, as she’s gotten a bit fussy as the evening wears on. Once they get dinner into her and set her up with a bottle of milk, Percy hands her with some reluctance to Keyleth. Not that he doesn’t trust Keyleth, but letting go of their child still makes his chest hurt.

He kisses Vesper on her forehead and passes Keyleth the bag as well. “Her Woof—_wolf _toy is in there. If she’s unhappy about going to sleep, just… And call us if anything happens.”

“Percy,” Keyleth sighs and adjusts her hold on baby and bag, “I got it. Go… take care of Vex. I’ll see you. We’re gonna have a great time. Yeah, honey?” she bounces Vesper, “Wanna hang out with Auntie Kiki?”

He returns to Vex’s side, snagging two cups of summer wine on his way. It’s not Courage, but it will do. Certainly, it’s easier for Vex to gulp when he hands it to her. Percy hesitates with his hand an inch or two from her lower back, waiting for her nod before settling it there. 

“We’ll have her back first thing, dearest.” 

“I know.” She leans her head against his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“The whole evening is ours. And if we want to steal away early, well… no one can blame us now.”

She looks up, one brow arched. “You think?”

He bends and brushes his lips against hers. “I think we’ve done our due diligence and that you, my lady, should come for a walk with me.” 

Percy waves to Cassandra before following Vex into the Parchwood. The first traces of sunset streak the sky just visible between the trees. Pine needles crunch softly underfoot and rustle under the hem of Vex’s skirt. Again, she tugs at her armor, grimacing. 

They pause as their path intersects with a small stream winding its way through the roots and rocks. The faintest flickers of the bonfire lights reach them at this distance, along with soft strains of music. And while the air beneath the trees is somewhat cooler, it’s still thick. 

“Do you want a hand with that?” Percy offers, gesturing to her armor

Vex kicks off her embroidered slippers and wades in with a sigh. Then she nods, lifting her arms away from her sides. He makes short work of the armor. By now, he knows it intimately, and she’s only wearing half of it. Beneath, Vex’s blouse is damp with sweat. She tugs it away from her skin with a soft huff. 

“Let’s follow this,” she suggests, picking her way along the streambed. 

They wander back through the woods, under shadows that shift from purple to blue. Vex’s breastplate dangles from Percy’s fingers, and they link their free hands together. She barely has to use him for balance, even in her long skirts. By the time they leave the forest shadows in favor of the back gate of the manor, the air has cooled. They pad across the grass, pausing only to ruffle Trinket’s ears before making their way inside and up the rear staircase. 

The armor goes on its stand by the window, and Percy’s boots go by the door. Then he returns to Vex, drawing her back against his chest and taking a moment to weigh his words. 

“I was thinking,” he says finally.

“You do that a lot.”

“Mm. It was about you. And… well. I thought I might be able to help you.”

She sighs. “Percy, I… Look. You’ve been _lovely_. But if it hasn’t worked so far, I really don’t see what you could do that we haven’t tried already. It’ll pass. Eventually. I’m sure.”

“And what if I told you I had something new?” Slowly, he loosens the laces at the waistband of her skirt. Vex snorts, and he presses a kiss to the back of her neck, fighting a smile. “I made you something.”

“Ooh!” 

“Yes. Would you let me take care of you tonight?” Percy slips his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt and just barely lifts it, waiting. 

Vex hesitates. She isn’t like him, he knows, doesn’t derive the same pleasure, the same peace from submission. But that isn’t what he’s asking of her. Another moment passes before she nods and raises her arms. 

“Thank you.” 

Percy tosses her shirt toward the hamper. The skirt follows a moment later, leaving Vex in breastband and underwear. He removes the former with a few practiced motions, eliciting a soft sigh of relief. She doesn’t push her hips against his, or tease, but the tilt of her head implies curiosity rather than tolerance. Her gaze follows him as he ducks into the adjoining washroom for a basin, towels, and cool water. These he sets at her feet before sinking to one knee. 

“So far, this looks a lot like you _serving _me,” Vex comments, running fond fingers through his hair. 

Percy leans into her hand as he dips the towel into the basin. “Maybe so.” Then he reaches up and hooks his fingers beneath the waist of her underwear. Slowly, he pulls them down to her ankles, not bothering to suppress a smile at the soft shiver that runs through her. “I want you to let me help you relax.” He continues and then picks up a cloth. 

Water drips from it to the bowl, and he pauses to squeeze some of it out before running it gently up Vex’s shin. He can feel her gaze on him as he passes it to her calf, working his way up to the back of her knee. Then he switches to the other leg. From above him comes the sound of a soft sigh. Her thighs are next. He watches the rivulets of water run down her skin and tries to ignore how her breathing hitches when he draws close to the core of her. It makes it easier not to touch, yet. The cloth goes back into the water, and then against her skin, smoothing over her hips. 

Percy has to stand, then. He takes a moment to cup Vex’s cheek with one hand before circling her and beginning to work his way from her shoulders to her waist. The water that drips from the towel follows the lines of muscle in her back before running over her ass. It must tickle because Vex wriggles where she stands. He drops a kiss on her shoulder before reaching around her to run the cloth over her breasts. A quiet gasp leaves her lips. Her nipples peak, maybe from the cool water, or the rub of the toweling, or maybe because she’s relaxed enough for her body to respond. Regardless, Percy does not pause. He does each one by turn, carefully drawing the cloth beneath them, and then passing it over her sides and her stomach. 

Vex bucks against him then and widens her stance. “Percy—”

“Mm?” He kisses her jaw. When she opens her mouth to reply, he cups his hand between her legs. 

She gasps, groans, and then lets out a short, breathless laugh. “Take me to bed, darling.”

“Of course,” Percy replies, scooping her into his arms. 

Hopefully, she’ll take the hint and let him do the work. From the way she melts against their sheets as he sets her down, he thinks she agrees. Her fingers curl in the front of his shirt as he starts to straighten. Obligingly, he leans down to kiss her. She tastes like peaches and honey wine, and she smiles against his mouth. 

Then she gives his shirt another tug. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Percy pulls back, both to pull off his vest and shirt and to fetch the box containing his most recent project. He sets it on the bed beside Vex. “Go on,” he offers. “It’s for you.”

He still loves giving Vex gifts. This is a bit of a departure from arrows, but under the circumstances, he’s fairly certain she will appreciate this more. Both brows lift at the sight of the box and its ribbon, and Vex wastes no time in untying it. Then she lifts the latch and opens the lid. A half a moment passes. 

“Percy,” she looks up, “It looks like it does something. Does it?”

“It does.” He bends again to retrieve Diplomacy from under the bed. “Not— I’m not going to electrocute you, I promise. It’s insulated, and I checked it already to make sure it was safe. I just needed a power source.”

Vex’s eyebrows climb higher. 

“Let me demonstrate?”

“Please do.”

She tracks his hands as he lifts the metal core of the toy from the small chest and checks its attachment to the box at its base. Then he takes the wires that run from it and affixes them to a spot slightly behind the output of Diplomacy. When he flips the switch on the box, the engine inside jumps to life, and the cock begins to vibrate. He waits ten seconds or so and then opens his hand. The vibrations stop. Then he hands it to Vex for her to inspect. She plays with the dial on the side, runs her fingers over the smooth metal, turns it this way and that. Then she looks down at the padded leather sheath that remains in the chest. 

“Won’t that muffle it?”

“A little,” Percy allows, “but it’s strong enough it shouldn’t matter. And it makes it buzz less.” When he had held Vex’s enchanted bead toy, he’d found his fingers went numb inside of two minutes, which did not bode well for more intimate use. 

“Promising,” Vex agrees. Then she gives him a sly grin. “Does it have a name?”

He flushes, taking the toy back from her. “Courtesy.” 

Vex lies down on the pillows with a soft laugh and watches while he slides the metal core into the sheath. Percy twists the dial to turn it on for a moment, just to be sure, and Courtesy rumbles to life. The vibration carries all the way to his elbow. It’s a deeper sound, too. He catches the way Vex shivers when she hears it. Smiling, he pulls off Diplomacy and sets it and the toy on their bedside table. He has a plan, after all, and there is no sense rushing. 

Percy leans down to kiss her, propping himself over her body on one arm. His free hand nudges her legs apart, slides up and down one thigh, up over her hip, up her side. He cups one breast and then slides his hand beneath her back. Vex threads her fingers into his hair. But, even as she moans and presses against his chest, he can feel that same tension still in her body. He lingers a moment longer, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, before drawing away. Her nails rasp against the back of his neck as he goes. 

“I’d like you to try something,” he draws a knuckle down between her breasts and then presses his palm against her stomach. “Don’t come.”

Vex frowns. “That seems a little counter-intuitive.” 

“For now,” Percy clarifies, “Just… focus on what you want to feel.”

Her mouth twists. “I _ want _to _come_, though. I—” she pauses, mouth working, “Percy…” Then the breath shudders out of her. “Yeah, okay. Okay. I trust you.”

“Thank you, dear.” He bends and kisses her. 

The kisses trail down Vex’s neck, over her sternum and her stomach. Percy nudges her legs farther apart and continues down her body. He nips at the inside of her thighs, the back of her knee, and then slides back up. Her hips roll. Then she gasps and arches as his teeth dig in at the top of her thigh. When he pulls away, there’s a blossoming bruise. 

“_Fuck_,” Vex keens, “Gods, Percy. Keep that up…” 

“I plan on it.” He runs index his finger up over her folds, circles her clit. “Remember, darling…” 

She pouts at him. A moment later she arches as his thumb works over her clit. He traces patterns over her labia before dipping a finger inside her. Vex squirms and Percy draws his hand away. 

She raises her head with an indignant noise. “I did _ not _ tell you to stop.”

“I know. Relax. Lie back.” He gives her a long, lingering kiss. “Let me take care of you. Please?”

Percy eases a finger into her. Vex is slick and hot, but still tense, still tight. He crooks his finger, rubbing it in slow circles until she sighs. He gives her another after that. Slowly, he pumps them in and out of her, thumb working lazily against her clit. It’s not enough to make her come even on a good day, and she relaxes into it after a few moments. Her hips move against his hand. Little by little, focusing his touch, Percy increases his pace. She tugs at the sheet, bunching it in her hands. The wet of her runs down to his wrist as he twists and spreads his fingers. Her cunt flutters. Slowly, Percy draws his fingers away, and Vex whines.

“How do you feel?” At her look, he smiles. “For science.”

“_Percival_.” She pushes herself up on her elbows. “Is this a science experiment.”

He shrugs, focusing on pouring oil down the length of the sheath. 

“Creepy.” She flops back down. “I’m into it.”

Percy pauses to smooth away the furrow between his brows before settling between her thighs again. He pulls Diplomacy back on, flexes his hand, and then flicks the switch on the base of the box. Again, Courtesy begins to rumble. He rubs the head of the cock against her folds, between her labia, up against her clit. 

Vex jolts. “Oh _ fuck_, that’s—”

“I wondered.” Percy eases the first inch or so into her and rocks it slowly. 

Beneath him, Vex moans. He gives her a little more, lets the roll of her hips set the pace as he sinks the toy into her. Wet as she is, it slides in easily. He brings his free hand down to her clit, thumb brushing back and forth over it and fingers splayed across her abdomen. Her hips flex. The toy moves in Percy’s hand as she clenches on it. Vex’s thighs tense, her back arches, and—Her brow furrows. A low whine breaks from her throat. 

“Vex,” Percy murmurs, leaning down to her ear, “_ don’t come _.”

Her nails dig into the back of his neck. “I _ can’t_. I— fucking— _ Percy_, I—”

“That’s alright. Lean into it. Does it still feel good?” He rubs his thumb around her clit, not over it, and some of the tension leaves her. 

“Yes.”

He kisses Vex’s jaw, her throat, her collarbones. The toy keeps pumping between her thighs, making wet sounds as it slides in and out of her. Her breath hitches and quickens. 

“That’s it,” Percy murmurs, “You’re beautiful like this. Focus on how this feels—I’d like to be able to write it down, later.” His thumb rubs over her clit again. 

She gasps and shudders, mouth falling open. He keeps Courtesy moving. Working over her clit, his gaze fixed on her face. Her expression contorts. The rumbling of the toy gets louder as he flicks the dial. 

Vex shrieks. Percy fucks her through it even as she clenches hard enough that she almost pushes the cock back out of her. With an unsteady groan, she slumps against the mattress. The dial clicks, the rumbling dies, and he draws the toy away. She gasps again as it slips out. A shudder runs through her, she blinks, and tears roll down her cheeks. In a moment, she’s crying quietly, moving to curl in on herself. Percy shifts immediately, drawing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. 

“_Fuck_,” she gasps, and “_Gods—_” the back of her hand swipes across her cheeks. 

“Are you alright?” 

She nods. “Just—you know.”

He holds her, smoothing a hand up and down one of Vex’s arms. And, slowly, she uncurls, presses against him, relaxes. Her hips move. Then, deliberately, she grinds back against him. He muffles his groan against her shoulder. 

“Something you want?” she teases.

“Not yet. You’ve worked up quite a bit of debt, dear, and I’m not done with you.”

Vex shivers. “Oh?”

“One for every time you’ve missed, I think.”

She presses her thighs together. A moment later, though, she rolls onto her back, half free of his arms, and spreads her legs again. Courtesy lies abandoned on the sheets, and she collects it with a delighted little smile. He pulls on the Diplomacy glove while she slips the toy back inside her. The sight of it catches him for a moment, leaving him slack-jawed and thoroughly useless until she nudges his leg with one foot. 

“Sorry.”

“Take your pants off, this time,” Vex suggests, fingers brushing over her clit. 

Percy gently nudges her hand away. “Only if you promise to let me do the work here.”

“I promise.” She puts on her most innocent expression and grabs onto the pillowcase. “Pants, Percival.”

It’s odd getting them off with the mess of metal and wires tangling up one hand, but he manages it. His trousers land in a heap on their bedroom floor, his underwear a beat behind. He has to pause a moment, then, to steady himself. Then he gives his head a shake and gets hold of the dial again. 

Vex moans as soon as Courtesy comes to life, her hips rising and rolling. Percy presses them down again and then takes hold of the box. There’s no call to rush; he starts her off slowly, Courtesy sliding easily through all the wet. She smiles, this time, as he fucks her with it. As his pace increases, her back begins to curve, her mouth to form into an O. His thumb works up and down over her clit again, quick and precise. This time, she comes more gently, in long, drawn-out waves that have her writhing against the sheets. He waits until the aftershocks have faded to take his thumb off her clit, although he does not withdraw Courtesy, this time. 

“That’s two,” Percy observes.

“Two to go,” Vex rolls her hips against the steady rhythm, all liquid grace and boneless pleasure. “What else does it do?”

“You’d like more?” he confirms, and, at her nod, turns the dial again. 

This setting had tipped Vex over the edge, the first time. Now, as the rumble builds, she cries out. Courtesy’s sheath is shining already. Now, she’s soaked enough to drip down onto the bed. The wet sounds of the toy sliding in and out of her mingle with her moans and the noise of the motor. He gives her a few more moments with it before he brings his fingers back to her clit. Keeping his touch light, he circles inward, at first glancing over it, and then stroking with his fingers to either side. She’s told him how she feels about his trigger callus. Now, he sees her arch under his touch. It’s not like he hasn’t watched her come a hundred times, but, well, he is usually a bit closer and a bit more distracted in the moment. And while he’s certainly engaged, his cock standing hard between his legs, he isn’t lost to it. So he gets to watch as Vex’s toes curl and her legs tense, and she comes again with a cry of his name. 

Percy does not stop, this time. Vex shrieks again as aftershocks morph into hypersensitivity, but she does not push him off, does not twist her hips away from his hand. Her chest heaves. Sweat slicks her skin and sticks her hair to her neck and temple. When he bends to her, Vex tangles her fingers in his hair and holds on. Their kiss is more an exchange of breath and brush of lips, and he has to pull away soon so that he doesn’t overbalance. 

“More?” he asks. 

Vex actually whimpers at that, but a wild smile spreads across her lips, and she nods. 

Again, Percy thumbs the dial. There’s no scream; he doesn’t think Vex has the air for it. Courtesy’s sound has become something like a growl, now, and he has to consider that the name may have become slightly ironic. He almost stops when he sees tears sliding down her cheeks, but she’s still smiling, and when he slows, just for a moment, her hand snaps out and closes around his wrist. And who is he to refuse? He fucks her on it while she writhes on the waves of yet another climax, her shrieks rising to gasping silence.

Vex is still shuddering when he turns Courtesy off and slides it out of her. The sheath is _soaked_. Percy wonders for a moment whether the enchanted cleaner will actually do its job, but… well. If he has to replace that, it’s no great loss. So he sets it aside. Then, slowly, he begins to work his way down Vex’s body. He starts at her sternum, where he can feel her heart pounding, kisses her stomach, her hips. Her thighs are soaked, and Percy groans as her taste hits him. Slowly, he drifts up to her core, waiting for her to push his head away. Instead, her fingers curl over the back of his neck in silent encouragement. She’s hot and wet, sensitive enough that just flicking his tongue against her clit has her clutching at his hair. Percy works around it, dips his tongue inside her where she’s worked open, works his tongue against nerves still buzzing from her last peak. Above him, Vex shudders. Then she slings her legs over his shoulders. 

He takes his time, ignoring his aching cock as he works her little by little toward one last climax. This time, the orgasm that moves through her is a gentle thing, weak by comparison. But when it passes, Vex sighs and moans, and there is no tension left in her body. 

Percy wraps her up in his arms, and she snuggles into his chest. 

“Hello, dearest,” he murmurs. 

Vex hums. Without bothering to open her eyes, she reaches down and curls a hand around his cock. She laughs as he jolts and groans, arousal suddenly a loud clamor in his mind. 

“You— don’t have to— I mean if you’d like…” 

“Percy,” she kisses his collarbone. “Shhh…” 

Had he not just watched his wife come on one of his creations four times, and a fifth against his mouth, the speed at which she brings him off sleepy and one-handed would have damaged his pride. 

They’ve made, Percy realizes, a terrible mess of their bed. He chuckles to himself as he takes in the state of the sheets, and then carefully slides his arms under Vex’s body. She allows him to lift her, slinging her arms around his shoulders, although he doubts it does much good. It gives him the chance to whisk the sheets out from under her. By the time he returns from dumping them in the basket of laundry, Vex is upright. She stays right where she is while he fetches them a clean sheet but rises to help him put it on the bed. Then she looks down at herself and the stickiness on her thighs and laughs. 

“I need a _ bath_,” she observes. “Come with me and make sure I don’t drown in my sleep, darling?”

Again, he scoops her up, only this time she has enough control to draw him in for a kiss. Percy leans his forehead against hers, a smile curving his mouth. “Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory book bump for "Come as You Are" by Emily Nagoski for your questions and concerns about sexual disfunction—especially in people with vaginas.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire.
> 
> The author thrives on comments 🌸💖🌸


End file.
